


An Asgardian Interlude

by Amy (InnitMarvelous), InnitMarvelous



Series: Sides (Greatest Reward) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:11:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/Amy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnitMarvelous/pseuds/InnitMarvelous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when he's not on Midgard, Thor's thoughts are never far from Jane or his friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Asgardian Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Before you read the following, you need to re-read Chapter 4 of **LOVE BY ANOTHER NAME** as this piece is a continuation and/or a companion piece to that chapter.

“Greetings, Odin’s son,” said the guardian of the gate, “Welcome home!”

“And greetings to you, my friend!” Thor replied, as he stepped aside to allow those who followed him to pass. Thor kept his silence until they were all gone, wishing to speak with the guardian in private.

“What news of Midgard do you have for me today?” Thor inquired the moment they were alone.

Heimdall shifted the observatory’s direction, towards Earth, before leaving his sword behind to join Thor. He knew whom the prince was really asking about and so he said with a smile, “She is well, your lady. As always, she seems to be missing your presence but she also understands why you had to leave Midgard for a time.”

Thor had been forced to return to Asgard when a rebellion started on the world of Muspelheim, and he was needed to help lead their armies in a campaign against the rebels. 

“But perhaps that shall be over soon, as the battle seems to be going well. and the rebellion will soon be at an end,” Heimdall added when he didn’t speak.

“May it be so,” Thor said, then asked, “What of my other friends of Midgard? How do they fare?”

“There seems to be a time of overall peace and rest from their enemies for your friends. Midgard is ever moving with chaos and strife, but there is none that involve your friends for the moment.”

“Thank you, Heimdall,” Thor said “It does my heart good to know that least my friends are enjoying respite.” He had turned away to leave when the guardian’s movements, and more importantly, hi sudden frown, drew his attention back. “What is it? What do you see?” Thor’s fist clenched at his said, and his other hand was ready to summon Mjølnir if the guardian reported any trouble for his friends.

But Heimdall smiled and said, “Be at ease, son of Odin. I thought I had perceived trouble in the House of the Man of Iron, but it tis nothing.”

“Are you certain?”

“Aye, it is nothing more than his maid-child weary from being out of bed when she should be resting. She was awoken by a storm, and upon seeing the lightning, she believe that you had arrived for a visit.”

Thor was surprised that the little one could or would remember his last visit to her family home or had made the connection between him and lightning. She had been so tiny, little more than a babe just fresh out of the cradle.

“Nevertheless, the little Iron Maiden does remember you, and she is disappointed that you are not there right now,” said the guardian, reading Thor’s mind - at least in that instance.

“Mayhap when things are settled down on Muspelheim, and I am free to visit Midgard again, perhaps I should go visit the House of Stark before I return to Jane.”

"I think such a visit would be most wise."

**Author's Note:**

> This was not posted in with **LOVE BY ANOTHER NAME** because it features Thor and Heimdall.


End file.
